Pullover and a Cap
by sheltie
Summary: A short Advanceshipping fluff. May has fun with Ash's pullover and cap he wore through Hoenn and the Battle Frontier.


**Pullover and Cap**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Pokémon at all_

* * *

It was a cool day in Petalburg City and May was bored. She sighed as her head rested against the windowpane. She was back from her journey through Johto and she was proud that she had taken first place in the Grand Festival becoming a Top Coordinator. She remembered that her entire family was there as well as her friends. All except one. Ash Ketchum. He was stuck in Sinnoh during the Johto Grand Festival, but he called her every night during that festival telling her he watched her match and told her how proud he was of her. He gave her the strength to keep going, the confidence to know she could win. It also helped that she carried the half ribbon that she won with Ash around her neck and gripped it tightly before each round. It gave her the confidence boost she needed knowing that Ash had the other half.

Now back in Petalburg she thought of where she would go next and wondered what Ash was doing now too. She hadn't heard from him after she had won, but she had been quite busy too. Being the daughter of a gym leader winning a Grand Festival was big news. She did a lot of interviews and felt herself repeating things most of the time since she was running out of stories to tell.

Taking her head of the window she got an impulse to rummage through her closet. She pulled out old items she had forgotten about. She went through til her hands froze on something. It was a package. She opened it wondering why it was in there in the first place. Inside was something very familiar to her. It was Ash's pullover hoodie he wore while he went through Hoenn and Kanto with her. Along with that was his hat too.

She smiled, so many fond memories was in this set of clothes and wondered why she had it in the first place. She found a note tucked inside.

_May,_

_I know you are working hard for the Grand Festival and I wish I could be there, but I can't, but I'll be there in spirit and well, my mom thought this might help you too. Not sure why she thought that, but she decided to send you my pullover and cap. I guess to be good luck charms or something. Anyway, good luck in the Grand Festival, I know you'll win it all._

_Ash_

May smiled as she read this and wondered why she never got this at all. In the end she shrugged it off and then looked around quickly and then slipped the pullover on and placed the cap on her head. She pulled a part of it up to her nose and smelled it. It still smelled like Ash ever after all this time. She went to the mirror and smiled. She liked the look. It wasn't her usual, but she liked it all the same. Even though the pullover was a bit baggy on her and covered her entire torso and just ended mid thigh.

Turning on her stereo she began dancing around her room in her new outfit. She twirled around to the music with her eyes closed just enjoying the sound of the music and the feel of the pullover on her skin. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts underneath. Her body bobbed and weaved to the music, hips shaking to the beat. She could feel small amount of small gathering, but she didn't care since she was having so much fun.

/Scene break/

Ash Ketchum smiled as he reached May's home. He had met Norman and Caroline earlier and they told him that May was home and he was welcome to go in and see her. He nodded and opened the door. He called May's name, but got no answer. He frowned and wondered if she went out. But then he strained his hearing and heard music coming from the upstairs. He decided to investigate it. He climbed the stairs and found the music coming from May's room. He knocked on the door and got no answer. He decided to go in hoping and praying he wasn't interrupting anything private. What he saw was something quite amazing.

There was May dancing, twirling, hips shaking to the music. Her eyes closed just enjoying the music and ignoring all the rest around her. But what caught Ash's attention was what she was wearing. It was the pullover and cap that he wore through Hoenn and the Battle Frontier. She looked, well, she looked sexy in it. The way it hung off her small frame. It was stunning. Ash just stood there dazed by the sight, like a weary hero watching nymphs dancing in the forest.

May felt someone watching her and she opened her eyes expecting to see her mom or dad, but when she saw it was Ash she let out a squeak and lost her balance falling to the floor with a big red blush on her cheeks.

Ash went over and helped his friend up.

"Hey May" he greeted.

"Hi Ash, um, how long were you standing there?" May asked pulling Ash's old hat down to cover her burning cheeks.

"Just for little while. I didn't know you were such a good dancer" Ash said.

May felt her cheeks heat up even more.

"Oh, that. I was, um, just having a bit of fun" the young coordinator mumbled out.

"Well, it was beautiful whatever it was" Ash said.

May didn't know if she had anymore blood in her entire body since it felt like it was all in her face. Ash called her beautiful.

They sat on May's bed and Ash looked at May's wardrobe much better. He really liked his old traveling clothes on her. He then wondered if she was wearing anything underneath. He shook his head of these perverted thoughts. He'd have to blame Brock for semi corrupting him.

"So Ash, when did you get here?" May asked now feeling her blush was under control.

"I got to Hoenn yesterday and headed straight to your house" Ash said.

"Oh, how'd you get in?" May asked.

"You mom and dad told me I could. They said you'd be home and all" Ash said.

"Oh" May said.

"So, I see you got what my mom sent you" Ash said gesturing to May's outfit.

"Yeah, I did" May said unconsciously snuggling into it.

Ash smiled. He was glad his friend liked the gift.

The two sat there for awhile then May broke to silence.

"Ash, if you tell anyone this I will kill you" May said in a semi threatening tone.

Ash chuckled and wrapped his arm around May's shoulders pulling her close to him.

"Don't worry, this will be our little secret. I promise" He said and then in an impulse he kissed May's cheek.

May felt the heat creep up in her cheeks as she felt Ash's lips on her cheek. Yes, this would be their little secret.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, that's the end of this little fluff piece. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
